


Cards Are For People You Love!

by thirtybuses



Series: Love is Warm [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, but for now, im too scared to write angst tbh, just fluffy, love is warm episode 2, maybe one day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtybuses/pseuds/thirtybuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll always have us, we’re like your first family. But then you meet all sorts of people and they become close and you come to love them really strongly too, those people are your family as well. Anybody you can trust and be honest with is your family Tobio. And what happens when you get older and get a girlfriend-“<br/>‘Or a boyfriend,’ Tadashi supplied helpfully, once again.<br/>“Are you never going to give them a valentines card?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and finally decided to post it. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter! Been in kind of a rut with my writing but I've got like 3 more days of holidays so I'm gonna get into maybE!

It was almost valentines day. Just like the years before, Suga would receive an adorably practical gift from Daichi and Daichi some sort of handmade trinket. Their two sons, Tadashi and Tobio had both gotten into the habit of writing their dads a card each (albeit messily) and they’d all revel in the warmth of family. 

Except this year. This year was sort of different. Tobio couldn’t really pinpoint why, maybe it was because his teacher had encouraged their class to write cards for all of their classmates but he didn’t actually love all of them. Cards were special things he and Tadashi would make, signing their names and scrawling pictures of their dads. He didn’t want the snotty kids in his class to receive something so special, that would put them on the same level as his family (and they really weren’t). Despite this, Tadashi happily began his card-making as if it were his duty as a citizen of Japan. Tobio scrunched his nose every time he saw the names of his classmates in Tadashi’s writing. He wrote all sorts of silly things like “I’m really glad we’re friends,” and “Let’s be friends forever,” which was ridiculous because they were in elementary school and there was no way they’d keep contact with each other after they left. Still, Tadashi wouldn’t relent and eventually asked Tobio (very politely) if he’d leave him alone. 

At this point Tobio did the only thing that seemed natural. He picked a fight with Shouyou.  
“Cards are for family!”  
‘No, you’re just being mean! Everyone should get a card!’  
“As if I’d ever give a card to stupid Tsukishima-kun!”  
Shouyou stopped and nodded slightly because he couldn’t argue with that, but after the slight mutual understanding the fire in his belly ignited again and he bickered with Tobio all throughout class.   At the end of the day when Suga and the boys would walk back to their apartment Tobio refused to wave goodbye to Shouyou, who took serious offence and kicked the boy in the back of his calf before running away with his tongue stuck out. Yachi apologised profusely for her son’s actions but Suga just laughed it off. 

“Alright Tobio, what are you and Shouyou fighting about today?”  
‘Cards,’ Tadashi supplied helpfully.  
“Cards?”  
‘Sensei wants us to write valentines cards for everyone in the class but cards are special and for family and they aren’t my family,’ Tobio mumbled into his shoulder.  
Suga couldn’t help laugh at this. It was nice to know that his son loved the family so strongly but attitudes like this would disadvantage him later on.  
“A class is kind of like a family you know,”  
‘No,’  
“You’ll always have us, we’re like your first family. But then you meet all sorts of people and they become close and you come to love them really strongly too, those people are your family as well. Anybody you can trust and be honest with is your family Tobio. And what happens when you get older and get a girlfriend-“  
‘Or a boyfriend,’ Tadashi supplied helpfully, once again.  
“Are you never going to give them a valentines card?”  
Tobio huffed stubbornly as Tadashi skipped ahead into their building. 

“If you really don’t want to make cards for everyone you don’t have to, but it’s important to show the people around you that you appreciate them, what about Shou-chan?”  
‘What about him?’ Tobio asked confused.  
“Why don’t you make him a valentines card?”  
Tobio stopped in his tracks and looked up at his dad, his face scrunched up as if deep in thought. If what Suga said bothered him though he didn’t say a word and joined his brother into their apartment.  
It wasn’t until two days after his mini-fight with Shouyou that Tobio came back with a question. “Valentines cards are for people you love right?” he asked carefully.  
‘More or less,’ Daichi replied nonchalantly, still admiring the pictures Tadashi had scrawled in his cards for his classmates.  
“Do I love Shouyou?”  
Now that got Daichi’s attention. If he was going to be honest with his son, he’d probably say yes. But then again, if his son hadn’t figured it out yet there was no reason to rob him of the chance to.  
‘Hm, that depends? He’s your best friend, you tell me.’ Tobio frowned thoughtfully.  
“I don’t think so,” and that ended that conversation. 

Except it didn’t really explain why Tobio eventually decided to write a card for his red-headed flurry of energy. 

****To Shouyou  
Thank you for being my best friend. We have fun together even though we fight but our fighting is fun too. Happy valentines.  
Tobio. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe hiding in the gym wasn’t the best of ideas, but Tobio wasn’t always the brightest crayon in the box. (He was the brooding navy). But it was all he had, after all he’d just overheard a really stupid conversation between two girls about valentines day and it was so stupid and usually he wouldn’t care except the girls said his name and Shouyou’s name and then it wasn’t so much as stupid but just really really scary. 

They had been giggling airily while Tobio was rifling through his locker.  
“Which boys are you going to write cards to, Aya-chan?”  
Tobio liked Aya-chan, she was quiet and kept to herself. She never tried to talk to Tobio at unnecessary times and only asked questions Tobio felt like answering, things like “how was your practise match?” and such. While he was contemplating this the conversation had continued rolling and he missed Aya’s answer, instead he heard her ask her friend.  
“What about you?”  
‘Well, like how you like Tobio, maybe I could give Shouyou a card?’ the girl giggled again. If Tobio had listened further he would’ve found out that Aya-chan did not in fact like him and that neither of the girls were particularly interested in the two boys they were going to give cards to (and maybe the girls could’ve felt brave enough to reveal that they liked each other but give them some time). 

It shouldn’t have enraged him like it did but the thought of Shouyou receiving a card from somebody other than himself was… plain wrong. Sure Tobio stopped writing Shouyou cards after elementary school but that didn’t mean anybody else could write him a card. That was just, that was, that was. STUPID. 

His first year of highschool was more than confusing enough as it is, but the searing feeling he felt whenever he was around Shouyou did not help. It also didn’t help that he was around Shouyou literally all of the time. The red-head was completely oblivious to Tobio’s internal conflict as he jabbered on about valentines and how he wished he could receive chocolates from someone. This annoyed Tobio endlessly. 

 

Meanwhile, Tadashi was living up his highschool days. 

“That’s a lot of valentines cards,” Tobio stated matter of factly as he stumbled upon a flustered Tadashi in piles and piles of pink and red heart shaped paper. The boy smiled sheepishly. He never did stop giving out too many valentines cards. 

“They’re for my classmates,”  
“Do I get one?”  
Tadashi seemed to contemplate, then broke out into a scheming grin.  
“Yeah, but on one condition,”  
This made Tobio frown, his eyebrows scrunching up into a familiar grimace.  
“You have to give Shouyou a card,”  
“Nope,” and with that the black haired boy swivelled around and made his great escape.

What was Tadashi’s problem anyway? Just because _he_ made cards for every single living creature he met didn’t mean Tobio had to. 

On the day of valentines day Tobio received three cards and one box of chocolates. He bowed deeply at no one in particular when he saw them sitting on his desk. His expression soured when he saw that he didn’t have one from Tadashi, but then again he had failed to comply with his brother’s condition. He shuddered at the thought of it, it was just, inconceivable. 

The first card was from a girl he barely knew. It was obvious she had written a large amount of cards and failed to write the characters for Tobio correctly. 

The second card was from a girl who claimed to care for him very deeply. But when he looked closely she had actually written ‘Sawamura Tadashi’. He frowned, people never got him and Tadashi confused, sure they were brothers but they looked nothing alike. 

The third card was from Aya-chan but class started before he could read it. 

It had been ingrained in his mind that cards were something special and to be treasured, so he held on tightly to the cards he received. This, 

pissed 

Shouyou 

_off._

“I cAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT THREE CARDS I ONLY GOT ONE,”  
Tobio shrugs, relieved that Shouyou didn’t get any more but also annoyed that he got even one.  
“AREN’T YOU GOING TO READ THEM?”  
“Shut up dumbass, I’ve read them.”  
“Na-uh, what about that one, it’s unopened,” the red-head’s eyes were bulging and his face was splotchy pink.  
Tobio sighed and opened it in front of his tiny friend, the latter boring holes into the paper with his eyes. 

To Tobio-kun,  
Good luck with volleyball.  
-Aya 

Now this, this was exactly Tobio’s kind of card. He smiled gently, he really liked Aya-chan. She was a good friend to have. She would never chatter endlessly next to him or pester him into giving him tosses. And she would never make Tobio’s heart beat so loudly it felt like the whole world would be able to hear. No, those were dumb things Shouyou did. 

Shouyou didn’t know this though, and that small smile that had always been reserved for Tobio’s family and himself was now being handed out willy-nilly just because some girl wrote him a card. 

“What did she say?!”  
“Nothing much,” which was true enough. The thought made Tobio smile once more, Aya-chan was nothing like the dumbass next to him. She was beautiful and quiet. He silently wished her a happy valentines and continued walking. He imagined what it would be like if Shouyou had given him a card and the idea made him feel uncomfortably warm. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Shouyou had stopped behind him. 

“Oi,” the boy called softly. Annoyed, Tobio turned to him with a frown.  
“Do you like her?”  
“Who?”  
“Aya-chan,”  
“What?”  
“ANSWER THE QUESTION,”  
“Um-“  
“DO YOU LIKE HER?” Shouyou’s face was now a deep red, his eyes wide and frantic. He choked on his words like he was biting back tears.  
“Woah man, I don’t,”  
“BUT YOU SMILED,”  
Tobio didn’t have time to be offended because Shouyou lunged at him and the boys toppled over.  
“You never smiled at anyone except for your family and me,” Shouyou sobbed into Tobio’s chest. It was lucky he was sobbing because he saved Tobio the embarrassment of noticing the pounding of his heart.  
“I don’t like Aya-chan, not in the way you’re thinking. I just smiled because she’s really different from you,”  
Shouyou was just about straddling him at this point, sitting up he rubbed at his eyes clumsily.  
“What?”  
“It’s just she’s so quiet and she wrote a really short card but you’re really loud and you would write a really long card I think,”  
They contemplated for a while. Why was Tobio even saying this aloud? He hardly knew how he felt yet here he was pouring out the truth. It was probably the way Shouyou’s hair glinted in the sun and how his amber eyes, glazed with tears, looked down on him with child-like worry.  
“So really, it was me that made you smile?”  
“Yeah I guess,”  
“Why’d you think of me?” 

‘I always think of you,’ was what Tobio wanted to say. But he didn’t. Not today. Not ever. Not for all the cartons of milk in the world. 

“I dunno dumbass, because you’re annoying,”  
Shouyou got up and chuckled. Relief washing over his face, though Tobio couldn’t pinpoint why. 

“Let’s go home,” 

so they did. Both of them sheltering fluttering hearts and warm cheeks. 

Shouyou didn’t receive a valentines card that year. Not from Tobio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i've written way better and i wrote this in a hurry. i promise i'll do better next time!


End file.
